nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V3
Nintendo Power V3 is the third issue of Nintendo Power. It was the November/December 1988 issue and featured Track & Field II on the cover. This volume also marks the first "appearance" of fictional character Captain Nintendo, who would eventually be redesigned as Captain N: The Game Master in an animated series a year later. Contents ''Track & Field II'' The first game featured in the magazine was the cover story, Track & Field II. It is a 14-page article giving information on all the sporting events within the game. ''Mickey Mousecapade'' The next featured game is Mickey Mousecapade. It is a brief 4-page article that includes maps for The Fun House and The Ocean levels. Howard & Nester As in the previous issue, a Howard & Nester comic is featured here. It was a two-page comic that showed the characters in a Castlevania II: Simon's Quest setting. ''Blaster Master'' This article features Blaster Master. It was a 9-page article containing numerous maps seen throughout the game. ''Ultima: Legacy of the Wizard'' This article, reviewing Ultima: Legacy of the Wizard, gives an in-depth look at the characters, tribes and the battle system. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner was a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot. The games featured in this issue are Metal Gear, Rambo, Double Dragon, and Gauntlet. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: Advantage/Max This 2-page article discussed the two new controllers: the NES Advantage with it's joystick and the NES Max with it's cycloid. The article tells the reader how they are used. Now Playing The Now Playing section of the magazine gave brief looks at games that had already been released. The following games were included in this issue. ''Anticipation'' This article reviews Anticipation. It talks about what players can do in the game that makes it different from other NES games. ''Blades of Steel'' This article features Blades of Steel. The article gives details about the sport of hockey and talks about the different single-player and multi-player modes. ''Cobra Command'' The next article features Cobra Command. The short article provides a map for Stage 1. ''Racket Attack'' Racket Attack is the next featured game. The 2-page article introduces the game's characters and gives brief details on volleying and serving. Video Shorts and Pak Watch Both the Video Shorts and Pak Watch sections showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in these sections included Bubble Bobble, Paperboy, Ghostbusters, Tecmo Bowl, Wrestlemania, and Skate or Die. Captain Nintendo This article is actually the first half of a fictional story starring "Captain Nintendo", who would eventually be redesigned as Captain N: The Game Master in an animated series a year later. This was Part I of the story about Captain Nintendo, an employee of Nintendo of America who had super powers. He was able to bring video game characters to life. He would eventually have to find and defeat Mother Brain and Ganon. Part II of the story continues in the next volume of Nintendo Power. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 games as ranked by the readers. This issue had The Legend of Zelda at the top of the list. And Metal Gear popped up as a brand new addition to the "Top 30" list. The following are the first 10 from that list of 30. # The Legend of Zelda # Metroid # Metal Gear # Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! # Gauntlet # Super Mario Bros. 2 # Bases Loaded # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link # Double Dragon # Kid Icarus Magazine Nintendo Power Magazine V3 front cover.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 002.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 003.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 004.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 005.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 006.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 007.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 008.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 009.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 010.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 011.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 012.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 013.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 014.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 015.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 016.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 017.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 018.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 019.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 020.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 021.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 022.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 023.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 024.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 025.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 026.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 027.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 028.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 029.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 030.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 031.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 032.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 033.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 034.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 036.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 037.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 038.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 039.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 040 #1.png Nintendo Power Magazine V3 page 40 #2 .png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 041.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 042.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 043.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 044.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 045.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 046.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 047.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 048.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 049.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 050.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 051.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 052.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 053.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 054.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 055.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 056.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 057.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 058.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 059.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 060.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 061.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 062.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 063.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 064.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 065.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 066.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 067.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 068.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 069.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 070.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 071.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 072.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 073.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 074.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 075.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 076.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 077.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 078.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 079.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 080.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 081.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 082.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 083.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 084.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 085.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 086.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 087.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 088.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 089.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 090.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 092.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 093.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 094.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 095.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 096.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 097.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 098.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 099.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 100.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 101.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 102.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 103.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 104.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 105.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 106.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 107.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 108.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 pg. 109.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.3 back cover.png Category:Nintendo Power Category:1988 Nintendo Power volumes